


Bruises and Beginnings

by silentdescant



Series: Pornstar AU [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bruises, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel finds her husband bruised but nowhere near broken after a shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises and Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Sulwen and I challenged each other/ourselves to write a fic a day for a week, starting today, with a minimum of 100 words each. I've had this pornstar!AU scenario in my head for a few days now, so this challenge finally motivated me to type it up.

Danneel had expected the call, and Jensen's voice was often wrecked after a hardcore shoot, so she was surprised to find her husband cuddled up with his costar on a cushioned bench, dark bruises visible on his face and throat. She assumed there were more beneath his shirt as well. She couldn't contain her gasp as she hurried forward and took his face in her hands. Lasting marks like these weren't common, not for Jensen. Not on his _face_.

"Baby, are you okay?"

Jensen grinned up at her and said, "I'm fine." His eyes were still a little glassy, brimming with lazy satisfaction, so she turned to the man sitting beside him instead and raised her eyebrow.

Jeff set her at ease with a smile and shook his head. "He's alright. Gonna crash hard pretty soon, I bet."

Danneel had never worked with Jeff, though she knew he did both gay and straight shoots, but they'd met a number of times. He and Jensen had been paired up a couple times a year for longer than she'd been married, so she trusted Jeff to know what Jensen could handle. She was glad to see that he'd stuck around today, since Jensen was obviously still under the effects of the scene.

She stroked her fingers through Jensen's hair, still damp and spiky from his shower. "You hungry?" she asked. Jensen hummed in reply, then sat back to lean against Jeff.

"We should all go out, grab some dinner," he said hopefully.

"I don't think you're fit for public," Jeff replied, laughing to take the edge off his words. He lifted his hand and traced the half-circle mark on Jensen's cheekbone. "You're lookin' pretty rough, kid."

"Come on," Jensen pleaded, turning his innocent puppy eyes on Danneel instead. "We could order something, then. Eat at home."

"Nah, I'll leave you two alone," Jeff said good-naturedly. It always surprised Danneel to see how laid-back he was, but she supposed the hardass doms he played were really just that: characters. He was very good at his job, and when the cameras weren't rolling, he seemed to care a lot about her husband. She found herself holding out her hand to him as well as she pulled Jensen to his feet.

"No, I insist," she said. "Come home with us."

She watched him glance at Jensen, at his eyes shining with contentment, then look back at her. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles as he stood, ending up in a little half-bow that made her grin.

"Then lead the way."

Jensen rolled his eyes and laced his fingers with Danneel's. "Told you he was charming."

"I think I like it," she replied in a loud whisper. "You could stand to learn a thing or two."

Jeff and Danneel ended up herding Jensen out the door before he could demonstrate his own abundant charm. They piled into Danneel's car and laughed the whole way home.

 

_fin_. 


End file.
